


That Bitch

by Measured_Words



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, Webercon Whidbey Island Changeling Game
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: Trolius brings home a stray.  This is fine.
Relationships: Trolius Eiluned & Garnet Lavigne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	That Bitch

Garnet eyed the scraggly animal dubiously. "Where did you find it, hon?"

"I was walking back from the studio, and it followed me out of an alley. It was so friendly, I figured it must have people" 

Garnet frowned. The dog was sniffing around the apartment now – in fact it had bee-lined for the kitchen trash can, and her frowned deepened asTrolius rushed over to retrieve it. "Looks like a street mongrel to me – might have just been hungry."

"I'll feed it," he promised, righting the can. "And I'll take it to a shelter in the morning."

"Mmmhmmm. Just keep it out of my kitchen." She gave the dog a sharp look. Its eyes gleamed with mischief.

"I'll give it a bath. And it can stay in my room. It's just overnight."

"Trolius." She crossed her arms. "Have you ever had a dog before? Any kind of pet?" 

"One night!" He hustled it off to the bathroom as the dog squirmed to get free.

"Don't you be using my nice towels," she called after him. "Or my shampoo!"

"Of course," she heard, muffled by the door and the sound of something being knocked over. She sighed, retreating to her room after retrieving a few of her more prized possessions from the living room. 

When the string of Spanish curses started, she slipped on her headphones. When the first loud crash came from the living room, she winced and turned up her playlist. She couldn’t stay holed up the whole time, and the shared areas – other than the kitchen – were as disastrous as she expected. She repeated to herself that he was a good roommate and he _would_ be steam cleaning the rug. She slept with earplugs.

Trolius was out when Garnet got up the next morning. Her phone was full of apology texts. He came home around ten with breakfast tacos and sodas, looking tired.

"Do I wanna see what your room looks like?" The bathroom had been bad enough. Her towels had, in fact, been spared, but her soap looked like it had been chewed on.

"No." He sighed. "I need to do… so much laundry."

"Did you get it to the shelter?" She sat down at the table in the kitchen, poking through the taco selection.

"She. Yes. They gave me some advice for a very hypothetical next time – but I guess someone had called in looking for her a few days ago, so she does have a home to go back to."

"Well, I guess you can cross 'rescuing lost animals' off your Knightly Deeds list."

He smiled wryly. "Somehow, I don't this this will carry much credit at court."

"Maybe not. How about – this is what you get for letting bitches stay overnight?"

This time he laughed. "Maybe, yeah. Although it wasn't all bad. She settled enough to sleep on me at some point, and when I had a bad dream, she just snuggled in and licked my face."

"So not the worst company then?"

He grinned, peeling the wrapper back off of one of the tacos. "Well – there's better reasons to do laundry the next morning."

Garnet made a face, but laughed. "And steam clean the carpet!"


End file.
